


You and Me, Plus Him

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't make Kun the third wheel, Fluff, Johnkunten, Kunten, M/M, Multi, Ninja pairing, No more 3rdwheel Kun, Polyamory, johnkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Title: You and Me, Plus HimAuthor: JhengchieCharacter/ Pairing: Johnny, Ten and Kun (JohnKunTen)Genre: Polyamory, slight angst and a fluffy endingSummary: Kun had felt out of place with all the couples that surrounded him until one of them invited him to join them, permanently.





	You and Me, Plus Him

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: because someone needed to hype up our dear Kun.

Aa

_  
Kun was beyond uncomfortable, it was borderline phobia at the moment as he watched the other members pair up and have their little moments in whatever corner they could find. He looked at the older members and sighed, he could tell how Taeyong radiated as Yuta talked to him, conversing in Japanese and he was 100% sure Yuta was praising their leader with how well versed Taeyong was with his native language. And then there Taeil was grinning happily as Sicheng rested his head on the older's shoulder as the younger played with his phone, it was endearing and he was whole-heartedly happy at how the two ended up because as much as he loved Sicheng, it will not go beyond platonic unlike what Taeil has for the cute Chinese. And he smiled as Jaehyun bothered Doyoung as the older tried to fuzz over the Dreamies. Jaehyun could never compare to the Dreamies because if Taeyong was NCT's mom, Doyoung is Dreamies' uncontended mother. But Jaehyun will forever be the dad but given that Jaehyun did not know half of the Dreamies' song lyrics, Doyoung was giving him the cold shoulder. he chuckled at that, because Jaehyun was perpetually pouting while trying to get Doyoung's attention.

Speaking of the Dreamies, the kids are bundled up in a corner paired up nicely and laughing as they play to take out the boredom. What the actual fuck, Kun thought, because even the kids have their own love lives while he was stuck there like a sore thumb. It was evident with how both Jaemin and Jeno stuck beside Renjun and held his hands as if the eldest would disappear if they let him go. The audacity of those three to have a polyamory while the lone Chinese was there lost in the room filled with love.

"Kun!" he turned and saw Ten enter the room with Johnny, the two perpetually happy with each other and he sometimes envy them because the two were the longest standing NCT couple going back SRB15.  
"Hey Ten, Johnny hyung!" Kun greeted back happily and he patted his back mentally for not stuttering. He had admired these two so much that he thinks he had developed a crush on both of them, not just one of them but both, Kun was doomed.

"excited for the draw?" Ten asked and Kun sighed, no he wasn't, he would never be ready because it meant he'll be paired with whomever and they will ask him to change partners to be with their boyfriends, he'll just volunteer to sleep with one of the managers.

"not really." Kun replied because it could really go down south with this draw.

But before they could continue, their managing staff entered with their in-ear pieces and a camera. One of them announced that it will be filmed and whoever gets paired up will remained paired up for Osaka hotel arrangements, no changing of partners because it will also be filmed.

Great, just what Kun needed.

"okay scatter around, we don't want to feed your crazy fans with more reasons to ship you. Let go of Renjun, he won't disappear." their head manager said and both Jaemin and Jeno grumbled while Renjun laughed and moved to one side and the other two moved toward the other side.

Doyoung started the recording and Kun tried to be optimistic about it, he smiled a lot but he really was not calm or collected as he should be. He was panicking because what if his roommate hated him?! What if...

And then his name was called. He went to get a box from the stack and worriedly opened it. He glamced at Johnny and they made eye contact, prompting the older to comment.

"I think it's me, because he instantly looked at me." Johnny remarked and Kun smiled.

"It's Johnny Hyung." Kun said and Johnny stood and smiled at him.

They took a picture and he returned to his seat, oblivious to the smile Ten had behind him and how Johnny was happy to be his roommate.  
He would not admit it outloud but he really like Johnny and Ten, the former for his passion and dedication and the later for his artistry and gracefulness.

"oh Mum and Dad are rooming together." Lucas remarked in Chinese as they finished the recording.

"what?" Kun asked and Lucas laughed loudly.

"you're mum, Johnny's Dad." Lucas replied and that made Kun blush and good thing it was spoken in Chinese because damn if Johnny or Ten heard it.

It was a little awkward when they arrived at the hotel. Yuta was on default host duties, assisting everyone and telling everyone the ammenities, how to order and whatever the staff had informed them. Kun nodded and thanked Yuta before he entered his room alone because Johnny has to send his boyfriend to his room first. Kun was fine with it, he always was but when Johnny entered, he wasn't sure how he would react to it.

Johnny greeted them and took out his clothes from his suitcase, Kun finished his a while ago.

"You're looking really uncomfortable." Johnny said and Kun looked at the older and blushed, was he too obvious?

"it's my first SM town, it's a new experience for me." Kun confessed.

"ah, I know the feeling. You'll be alright, you have us anyway." Johnmy said and Kun smiled at that, he is grateful for Johnny's kind words.

"Thanks, it meant a lot." Kun replied and Johnny gave him a bright smile.

They all went down for dinner and 18 members was expected to be loud. But with seniors like Super Junior, SHINee and EXO, the 18 of them looked behaved in comparison. They love their sunbaes and it was actually nice to spend dinner with them.  
When they returned to their room though, Johnny excused himself to meet Ten and Kun nodded and waved at him, who was he to actually stop two hearts from beating? So he entered his room alone and pondered at how alone he truly was.

\--  
Johnny was panicking when he entered Ten's hotel room. Ten looked at his roommate and Donghyuck nodded and went out to bother Mark. Ten sat his boyfriend down on the bed asked him what was wrong and the big guy burst out sobbing as he can't contain his feels. So he full on sobbed while Ten hugged him and comforted him.

"He is so cute Ten, i can't handle it. What will i do?" Johnny asked and Ten sighed.

"You want to confront him?" Ten asked and Johnny looked at him with wide eyes.

"What if he rejects me, us?" Johnny asked and Ten laughed.

"Silly, you're married to him already." Ten chuckled.

"What?! Noooo. Where did you get that idea?" Johnny asked.

"I overheard Xuxi tell Kun about him being a Mum and you being his Dad." Ten remarked. "must be bec you guys took care of him during NCT H&Y." Ten added.

Johnny blinked at him and smiled toothily. "You think he'll like me back?" Johnny asked and Twn nodded.

"of course. But you gotta learn Chinese more, if he'll be our baby you gotta make him comfortable." Ten hummed and Johnny nodded.  
"I have been learning. I practice with Sicheng." Johnny said and Ten glared at him.

"Sicheng's Chinese is not the best." Ten remarked.

"I dare you to say that in front of Taeil hyung." Johnny dared and Ten pouted making Johnny laugh. "Let's go get our baby." Johnny said and Ten laughed but nodded.

Kun was listening to the demo for the song they will record for NCT China when he heard the door clicked. He took out his earphones and looked at the door. He was surprised to see Ten along with Johnny but he greeted them with a smile.

"what are you doing?" Ten asked and Kun showed him the demo. Ten listened to it and smiled. "i liked that track." Ten smiled and Kun mirrored that.

Then they heard a groan from Johnny and they looked at the giant looking like he just had a stomach ache. "Stop being adorable!!!" Johnny groaned and Kun raised a brow. "Ten help me out here!" Johnny shrieked making Ten laugh.

"What Johnny was sophisticatedly trying to say is that he likes you." Ten said and Kun dropped his phone and gaped at Ten.

"Stop joking." Kun's face was serious.

"No we're not joking." Johnny pouted and it made him adorable.

"You two are already together." Kun sounded unsure.

"And so does Jaemin and Jeno but now they can't be without Renjun." Ten informed him. "Why can't we have you?" Ten asked and Kun's lips quivered and in a few seconds he was sobbing.

Johnny panicked and pulled the Chinese close to him and rubbed circles on his back as Ten cooed at the older and ran a gentle hand on his hair. Kun sniffled as he hugged Johnny and the big guy was contemplating if they scared the Chinese.  
"You meant it?!" Kun asked as he pulled his face of off Johnny's chest and looked at the American with tear stained cheeks, puffy red eyes and lashes lined with tear drops.

Johnny was really taken aback woth how unearthly Kun looked at the moment, how he is like a child waiting to be showered with love.

"Yes, we do." Johnny replied and Kun started sobbing again and burried his face on Johnny's chest.

"You're just doing this out of pity." Kun's muffled remark made both Johnny and Ten frown, no they genuinely like Kun.

"Come here." Ten opened his arms and Kun looked at the Thai who smiled and Kun shifted so Ten could hug him and kiss his cheek. "We mean it. We've been talking about it a lot recently and we can't wait to have you join us in cuddles and dates." Ten informed him. "We didn't get along before but the more we know you, the more precious you've become and we both want to protect you. Trust me, we had a big fight about you." Ten said and Kun felt the bed shift and Johnny is on Ten side as the Thai leaned his head on the older's shoulder while Johnny chuckled.

"It was hilarious, we both accused each other of cheating but then laughed about it when we both realized that we both like you." Johnny explained.

"why would you fight over me?" Kun asked.

"You get a lot of selcas with Ten." Johnny remarked and Ten laughed.

"but then he went out like, i am cute too why isn't Kun taking selcas with me?" Ten said and Kun laughed at that. "He's a big baby." Ten remarked making Johnny scoff.

"You love me." Johnny said matter-factly.

"I do." Ten hummed.

"You really want me to join you?" Kun asked as he detached himself from Ten and faced them.

"Yeah." Both saod in unison and Kun laughed and nodded.

"Please take care of me." kun said then bowed his head.

"I will definitely take care of you!" Johnny chirped and Ten shoved him.

"That's dirty!" Ten grimaced.

"Says the person who wrote let's have sex on a post it greeting and said John's bananas on live broadcast." Johnny retaliated. The two glared but hearing Kun laugg freely they both laughed as well.

"I'm tired, let's call it a night." Kun said and gestured for them to join him on the bed.

"Only if you're the center." Ten said and Kun nodded and patted his right side then scooted to the left nearer to Johnny's bed

"oh, and when will you use your hashtag #kuntography?" Johnny asked and Kun raised a brow.

"I have that hashtag, but that's yours?!?" Kun was confused.

"Ours silly, Johnny, Ten and Kun." Ten replied and held Kun by his waist as Johnny snuggled next to him.

Kun smiled and then tried to be bold. He kissed both on their cheeks muttering good night on his native tongue and when he looked at the two, there was a wide shit eating smile on both faces and his heart felt light and contented.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to write a drabble like 400 word-ish but my brain decided to write a word vomit instead.


End file.
